Blinded Eyes
by xXThunderXx
Summary: While poking his nose around where he shouldn't, Dipper gets his memories wiped clean. The others have to help him remember all that he forgot and Bill sees this as a wonderful chance to mess with the boy. What could the dream demon have in store for the child? Only he knows. But it probably won't be good knowing him.


_**Wow, I found some really old fanfiction again. And what do you know, it's Gravity Falls related. I had such a problem with these back in the day. XD Anyway, I thought I could post this here for you all to read and hopefully enjoy? -shrugs-**_

 _ **Poor Dipper though. You'll see why after reading the story. I sadly never wrote anything else after this chapter, but if you guys want more, then I'll continue it I guess?**_

 _ **Enjoy this old ass story guys.**_

* * *

"Run!"

We ran as fast as our legs would allow us to go. We had to get away from the people as fast as we could. Now. Once we lost them we could do what he had came here to do in the first place.

Get Old Man McGucket's memories back. Without losing ours in the process of trying to get his back. The cult we were running from was known as the Society of the Blind Eye. They captured people from Gravity Falls and erased their memories of seeing anything weird or freaky going on in the small town.

And guess who their prey was now? Us.

"Catch them! They must not escape!" Blind Ivan called.

"This way guys!" Mabel called, pointing down a hallway.

Wendy, Soos, Old Man Gucket, and I quickly followed my sister down the hallway that she pointed down. I heard hear the many footsteps of the town-folk running after us. They were shouting at each other and after us as well. Either of us paid them mind though. Our only thought was to get away from them.

Nothing else.

However, try as we might, we were captured. They tied us up to a stone pillar, and Ivan had just finished saying something about secrets. He also told us that we were going to have our minds erases like many people before us. Of our whole summer.

Everything we had seen, everything we had done together, it was all about to be gone. Nothing more than a 'bad dream' as Ivan put it. None of us wanted that to happen. Sure, we might have known too much about Gravity Falls, but didn't that count for something? Anything at all?

"Now, say goodbye to your memories kids," the bold man said, putting the ray gun at us.

We all shut our eyes, waiting for the gun to hit is. We heard a snap. Was that the rope breaking? I opened my eyes to see that it had broken! Soos had snapped it, and we were all scrambled up and out of the way as quickly as we could.

Old Man Gucklet became like a human shield for us keeping us safe from the ray, since he had used it on himself so many times all those years ago. One of the members tackled him to the ground, pinning him there. He hissed and spatted at the man, trying to escape the hold, though it did little to no good.

Blind Ivan snorted and pointed the ray gun at us once more now that the old man was out of the way. We all tensed up, waiting.

"Now, which one of you should I blast first?" He pointed the gun at Mabel, smirking. "You'll be first."

Oh hell no. He was not going to do that to my sister. Not while there was still breath in my body. When he was about to fire, I pushed her out of the way, through I was too late to dodge it myself.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed, the others joining in right after.

I screamed in agony as the memories of my sister were ripped from me. It felt like my head was going to burst. Everything was slipping away, little by little. The summer of hanging out with my sister and our friends. Gone. Just like that. Not only that, but many other things as well. Faces of friends, family, and enemies were getting fuzzy, hard to make out.

Reaching out, I saw a picture of Mabel and I wanted to keep it. I wanted to hold onto it; I didn't want to forget my own sister. Anyone but her... Please.. The image of my sister slipped away into nothing but a lost memory, hidden away, waiting to be unlocked.

Finally, it ended. The pain it was still there and left me with a painful headache. I fell on my hands and knees gasping for breath. Black dots danced around my sight. I could hear voices shouting.. They sounded so so far, so distant. It was like they, or myself, was underwater. What were they saying?

The black dots in-cased, and the world around me began to swirl around into a mix of colors, before everything went black.

XXXX

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. My head was still hurting like hell, but at least it wasn't as bad as before. I sat up slowly, dizziness hitting me as I did. I thought I was going to pass out again.

"Well, well, you're finally awake, Pine Tree!" a voice exclaimed.

I turned towards the voice and saw what looked like a floating chip with arms, legs, one large eye, hat and bow-tie.

And I screamed.

* * *

 _ **Poor kid, he can't catch a break can he? Welp, like I said, that's kinda were this ended. I never wrote a second chapter. But if y'all want, I can make more longer, better chapters. But yeah, tell me what you think or whatever.**_

 _ **Fun fact, this was written back in 2014. God my writing was shit back then and it still is.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll see y'all later. Bye for now.**_


End file.
